Leviathan
by Contrary-Miss-Mary
Summary: Michael and Rosemerta discuss love and sea monsters. My entry for 3rd Annual Can You Write Romance challenge.


**A/N: So, I finally decided to finish my entry for the 3rd Annual Can You Write Romance challenge. I was trying to put it off, because my paring kind of freaked me out, but once I actually started writing, i found their relationship even easier to write than my OTP. So that's the end of my intro. Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter books. I'm really not that creative.**

**Paring: Michael Corner/Rosemerta**

Michael Corner sat alone in the Three Broomsticks, attempting to write an essay by the light of the single candle glowing dimly on his table. It was almost closing time, and he knew that pretty soon he would be kicked out, but he was having trouble concentrating. His eyes kept wandering away from his parchment and up to Rosemerta, who was wiping down the tables across the room. The way she gracefully flew around the tavern, nonchalantly brushing a strand of her bouncy platinum locks out of her face, made his insides melt. How she managed to look so youthful at her age was true magic.

It took all of Michael's will power to yank his eyes away from her and back to his paper. Stupid Leviathans. Why did he have to write an idiotic essay about fighting sea monsters when he could be wooing the woman of his dreams with his rapier wit?

But, in a way, the word Leviathan kind of reminded him of love. Although the name had a whimsical ring to it, something about it was dark and formidable, hardly a thing for human beings, wizards included, to be messing around with.

" ' Lo, Michael," Rosemerta greeted him lightly when she reached the table next to him. She noticed him set down his quill, and curiously peered over his shoulder. " What have you got there?"

He shot her a quick smile before looking back down at his paper.

"Just an essay for class. It's on this weird sea monster, the leviathan."

As she pulled up a seat next to him, he suddenly had a brilliant realization. It was nice to see his Ravenclaw mind making clever connections.

"You know, I've been thinking. You're rather similar to a leviathan yourself," Michael grinned mischievously.

Rosemerta cocked her head slightly in utter confusion. "Eh? And how is that?"

"Well, they're terrifying for one thing," Michael started.

Rosemerta clucked her tongue, and shot him a disapproving glance.

"If you're going to make wisecracks," she warned, getting up from her chair, "Don't bother talking to me. I have better things to."

"But I'm not finished!" Michael whined. Rosemerta sighed deeply and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Then give me a reason to stay."

Michael beamed at her before continuing on. "They're also giant..." Rosemerta glowered at him, and turned to walk away, but was stopped by Michael's voice.

"But they are truly majestic, and in a strange way, beautiful."

Rosemerta was caught off guard by his words. Michael was like a friend, like a brother. Although he was young, he stood out to her, more than any other Hogwarts student. His visits always put a smile on her face and a spring in her step. He was unbelievably immature, constantly teased her about everything, and was always flirting with her, but she thought he was a wonderful companion. But calling her majestic, calling her beautiful, and doing so sincerely? This was odd for Michael, although strangely flattering.

Rosemerta brushed the comment off, quickly hid her satisfaction before tilting her head back and letting loose a whimsical laugh.

"Oh, bravo Michael! I see we've got a poet in our pub. Let's give him a hand," she managed to say before erupting back into amused laughter

Michael rolled his eyes as she gave him a playful round of applause. Once she had calmed a bit, she reached down and ruffled his hair.

"I suppose I'll close up now, so that means it's time for you to head back," she said as she began to leave the table.

Michael swiftly grabbed her hand and grinned flirtatiously. "How about I stay a bit longer. I make a great companion." He proceeded to waggle his eyebrows suggestively.

"Michael, you of all people should know that little boys who play with monsters always get bitten,"Rosemerta said with a wink.

Michael just held up his parchment in response. "I guess it's a good thing I spent the last hour writing on protection from Leviathans."

**Well… that was weird. Once again, this was really difficult because I hate Michael with a burning passion, but was too shy to ask for another character. The real challenge was trying to make him likable. Anyway, I'm thinking this would take place either right before GInny, or right after. I hope you liked it! Whether you did or not, please review so I can improve my writing. Bye Loves!~**


End file.
